


Bluebells

by OurLittleSecretOkay



Series: Honeysuckle [2]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff and more fluff, Just a lot of first date jitters, LESBIAN RIGHTS, and then more fluff, and then some adult content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLittleSecretOkay/pseuds/OurLittleSecretOkay
Summary: In the immortal words of Tay Swift- "I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine."





	1. In Which Too-Ticky Is Very Nervous and Mymble Is Very Pretty

This night had to be absolutely perfect. The thought put a pit in Too-Ticky’s stomach; she didn’t tend to do things perfectly. But right now, it was absolutely crucial that everything go absolutely perfect. Through some miracle, she’d managed to land a date with the heartbreaker of Moominvalley, Mymble herself, and if she had any hopes of getting a second date, things had to go splendidly. Too-Ticky had no intentions of letting the opportunity go to waste, but still. How could one not worry? Mymble, with her lovely hair that never seemed to fall out of place, her soft cotton dresses and smile that made the entire Valley glow. No, there was no way she was going to let it go to waste. 

Of course, all of that was decided before Mymble opened her door. As always, her hair was piled high atop her head, tucked into a neat circle that reminded Too-Ticky of a tiny pumpkin. 

“Hello! You’re right on time, aren’t you?” Mymble smiled, paw casually swishing the fabric of her dress. It was a fetching pink that reminded her of salmon. She didn't say so, figuring Mymble would not like to be compared to a fish. 

Hoping to distract her from the fact that her heart was making a desperate attempt to thud its way clear out of her chest, Too-Ticky held the flowers she had gathered straight out in front of her.

“Good evening, Mymble. You’re looking lovely as always.” She had rehearsed the line, knowing that if she didn’t at least have something to say at the beginning, she very well might stay mute the entire night. 

“Oh how lovely! And what a beautiful vase!” 

“Thank you. It seemed silly to give you a vase with no flowers.” Too-Ticky tapped her feet nervously, rocking on them.

“Oh! You made it then?” Mymble looked back at her, a sparkle of something like admiration in her eyes.

“It was nothing, really. I only- Well, in any case, I hope it suits you. I wasn’t sure what sort of thing you’d like.” 

“It’s absolutely perfect.” Placing the flowers down on a table in her entry parlor, Mymble shut the door behind her, lifting her skirt as she walked. “How did you know purple is my favorite color?”

“I took a guess. Besides, lavender goes well with anything, and I figured if you didn’t want them, you could always make them into soaps.”

Mymble giggled, lacing a paw into the crook of Too-Ticky’s proffered arm as they walked down the road. “I like them just fine. But it’s not a bad idea- That way, I can keep them long after they’d dried.”

“If you dried a sprig, it would look lovely in your hair.” Very much wishing she had a pipe just so she had something to toy with, Too-Ticky flexed her free paw. 

“I’ve always thought purple and red was a good combination!” Mymble patted her hair absent-mindedly. “But Mrs. Fillyjonk said-”

“Bah! That woman says a lot of things. A bit of thinking wouldn’t do her any harm, I can tell you that.” Too-Ticky rolled her eyes. There was a beat of silence and then Mymble burst into the most delightful fit of giggles. Too-Ticky thought that if you could see sounds, Mymble’s laugh would look like a sky of bubbles.

“You try telling her so, and see how it goes.”

“I gladly would. I try to keep by simple principles, and anything I’m willing to say, I’m willing to say to anybody.”

“Well, that’s certainly a refreshing, if unpopular, outlook.” Laying her free paw atop the one clasping Too-Ticky’s elbow, Mymble chuckled. Too-Ticky flushed.

“There’s enough madness going about without adding to the confusion. Being straightforward keeps things simple.”

“I like it.” Mymble smiled, a soft look to her eyes. “I’ve often found honesty an admirable quality.”

“It’s not always a welcome one.”

“No,” Mymble looked ahead, humming through her smile. “I like it though. So, how has your day been?”

Too-Ticky’s day had been mainly comprised of putting on the same three outfits in infinite combinations and trying to figure out which way she ought to part her hair. 

“It’s been good enough. The weather’s been splendid.” 

“Oh, it certainly has! Why, just the other day I was out for a walk, and-” Mymble delved into a story that seemed to wander and loop about itself, not showing any sign of reaching any sort of conclusion. Too-Ticky didn’t mind, glad to just listen.  _ What a lovely voice _ , she thought.  _ What a lovely mymble.  _ And so they continued walking on, Too-Ticky adding the occasional “Hmm,” or “Ah,” just to let Mymble know she was listening. 

Reaching the docks, she stepped into the small boat, taking Mymble’s paw to help her down.

“And then I said-” Mymble stopped, her brow furrowing. “Oh dear, I’ve been talking far too much haven’t I?” 

“Not at all!” Too-Ticky lay a checked blanket down on the bench across from hers for Mymble to sit. Taking up the oars, she slotted them into the sides of the rowboat. “I like to listen.”

“Sorry, I get ahead of myself at times. It can be quite a problem.”

“Only a problem if it causes trouble.” Looking over her shoulder, Too-Ticky began to row them out.

“You’re kind to say so.” Mymble smiled sheepishly. “Let me know if I’m ever being a bore.”

“A bore?” Too-Ticky shook her head, scoffing. “Now, anybody who finds you a bore deserves to be pushed right into the lake. Imagine, being so ungrateful.” Smiling, she chuckled as Mymble covered her giggle with a paw. 

“You really are too much,” Mymble protested, but Too-Ticky noticed that her tail flicked about happily beneath the skirt of her dress. “If you’re not careful, you’ll spoil me entirely.”

“Ahh, wouldn’t you know it, that had been the plan all along.” Faking disappointment, she snapped her fingers with a sullen pout. 

Mymble giggled again, leaning her cheek upon a paw. Oh, that she were a glove upon that paw… 

“Are you teasing me, Miss Too-Ticky?”

“Never teasing. I wouldn’t dare, not with a girl as clever as you.” She whistled slowly. “Lord knows I’d be nearly sprinting to keep up with your wit.”

“Oh, stop! Enough flattery!” Blushing a darling red, Mymble smiled, looking out over the water. “Do you come here to fish?”

“Fish? No. Not nearly enough fish here, and anything you’d catch wouldn’t be worth eating.”

“You live closer to the ocean anyway, don’t you?”

“I certainly do. Always have thought saltwater fish tasted better.”

“Does it ever get frightening, living right upon the coast? I imagine the storms must be terrible.” Mymble turned back to her, looking very much like a child waiting to hear a ghost story beside a campfire.

“Not often, but there’s been time enough when I thought for sure I’d get blown out.”

“Really?” Mymble gasped.

“Well,” trying to pick a story in which she came across as particularly brave, Too-Ticky racked her brain. “There was this one time, in the middle of winter. Nobody else was around, not a soul for miles…”


	2. In Which Mymble is a Terror and Too-Ticky Doesn't Mind

Hopping off the rowboat, Too-Ticky tied it to the dock again before extending her paw to Mymble again. Unsure on her feet, Mymble wobbled, gasping a quiet “Oh!” under her breath as she did so.

“Hold on, I’ve got you.” Chuckling, Too-Ticky grabbed onto her upper arm, more lifting than helping her. 

“Thank you,” Mymble swished her skirt about her again, smiling sheepishly. “I’m afraid I don’t do much getting in and out of boats.”

“Not a problem, not a problem at all.” Offering her elbow to Mymble, Too-Ticky smiled as she took it. Why, if she had the ability to purr… 

“It really was quite lovely. It’s strange, how you can live in the same place your whole life, and all it takes is a change in perspective to find it all new. I’d have never picked that lake out as one of the prettier spots in the Valley, but now I think it might just be the best.”

Too-Ticky thought any space was pretty, so long as Mymble was there. In fact, she was without a doubt, the most beautiful thing in all the Valley. 

“Sorry, do you mind?” Stopping, Mymble leaned a hand on Too-Ticky’s shoulder, pulling her heels off with a sigh. “It’s just that my feet are killing me, and I think if I take another step I shall positively die.”

“Oh, of course!” Too-Ticky helped her balance. “Why didn’t you say so sooner?”

“It isn’t polite to remove one’s shoes.”

“Doesn’t matter if it’s polite. You should never be uncomfortable for the sake of being polite.” 

Sighing, Mymble wiggled her toes against the grass. “I suppose you’re right. Though I was having a grand time; I really didn’t want to cut things short, and I even more didn’t want you to think me impolite. It’s become a bit late for that now, isn’t it?” She chuckled without much humor. 

Too-Ticky blushed; Mymble said she had been having a good time. “Who’s to say it has to stop being grand? I’m not an entirely bad cook, and if you’d like, I could fix something up back home. And best yet, I haven’t any rules about shoes.”

Mymble laughed, a real laugh this time. “Well then, how could I refuse such an offer? It isn’t terribly far away, is it?” She looked down at the rocky path. “As awful as the heels are, I don’t think walking barefoot for long will be any easier.”

“I’ll carry you.” Too-Ticky spoke without thinking. 

Mymble looked at her. “You’ll what?”

Too-Ticky flushed. “I can carry you. If you wouldn’t mind, that is. I don’t want you to hurt your feet.” 

“Oh,” Mymble lifted a paw to her mouth. “You’d do that? Are you sure?”

“It would be my honor.” Making a big show of it to disperse the awkwardness, she bowed low, twirling a paw. Mymble laughed, the sound light and mirthful. Too-Ticky resolved to continue to make her laugh as often as the opportunity presented itself. 

“I really am sorry for all the impositions. You must think I’m a terror.” Wrapping her arms around her shoulders, Mymble pressed herself to Too-Ticky’s back. Glad that she couldn’t see the flustered expression on her face, Too-Ticky stood, holding Mymble beneath the knees. As she was lifted, Mymble rested her head against Too-Ticky’s shoulder. It was perhaps the most wonderful thing she’d ever experienced in her entire life. 

“A terror? Heavens, no. You have quite a broad definition of terror, don’t you?”

“My horrible impropriety isn’t too awful? I’m normally much better behaved, I promise.” Her voice brushed soft against the side of Too-Ticky’s face, so warm and gentle that she thought she might die.

“I’ve always liked ill-behaved women best.” Surprised at her own flirtation, Too-Ticky continued on the path, grateful for the excuse to stare straight ahead. 

“Oh? What does that say about me then, that you asked me out?” Mymble teased, giggling.

“It says that you are quite a remarkable mymble.” Bursting with happiness, Too-Ticky smiled as Mymble laughed again, hugging herself closer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mood writing this fic has been the "what if we kissed;;; and held hands" cat the entire time


	3. In Which Mymble Explores and Too-Ticky Continues to Be Nervous

“It’s not much, but-”

“Oh, it’s lovely!” Hopping off of Too-Ticky’s back, Mymble walked into her small house. Sad for the loss of contact, Too-Ticky took Mymble’s shoes, placing them in the entrance. 

“You’re very kind to say so. It isn’t big, but it’s cozy, and I like it well enough.”

“How wonderful!” Walking over to the overstuffed chair, Mymble let herself fall backwards into the seat, wiggling herself into the cushions. “You’re very lucky!”

Too-Ticky laughed, going into her small kitchen. “Do you like fish? I just caught some this morning.”

“Fish sounds lovely.” Standing up out of the chair again, Mymble began to look about. “You have so many photographs.”

“Yes,” beginning to wash some vegetables, Too-Ticky tried to convince herself she wasn’t dreaming.

“Lots of landscapes.”

“They’re portraits, actually.” Bringing out a cutting board, she placed it on the counter.

“But there’s nobody there!” 

“Of course they are. They’re just invisible.”

“Invisible!” Coming into the kitchen, Mymble washed her paws in the sink. “Do you know quite a lot of invisible people?”

“Oh yes. It’s more common than you might think. Not all stay invisible, of course. At least not permanently.”

“How fascinating! How does one go invisible?”

“Lots of ways. Most of them unhappy.” Not liking the dark turn the conversation was taking, Too-Ticky began chopping the vegetables just to give herself something to do.

“Oh, let me do that!” Covering her paws with her own, Mymble stepped in, taking the knife.

“No, no! You’re the guest. Just make yourself comfortable.”

“Nonsense! It’s the least I can do.” Taking the board, she began to dice the vegetables quickly, humming as she did so. Admitting defeat, Too-Ticky began to clean and fillet the fish.

“Do you like to cook?”

“I prefer baking, but I’ve been told I’m alright at cooking. I learned pretty young.”

“I suppose it’s an important skill to have in a big family.”

Mymble laughed. “Yes. Mother used to tell me she didn’t know how she’d get on without me.”

“And how does she?”

“Just fine. I knew she would.” Using the knife, she pushed the vegetables into the pan. “It was such a shock, when I finally started living on my own. So much quiet.”

“I know what you mean. Though even the quiet here has noise to it.” Too-Ticky gestured with the knife. “Between the sea and small visitors, silence tends to be rare.”

“I think true silence would be perfectly miserable.” Leaning over Too-Ticky’s shoulder, Mymble watched her work. Nervous, Too-Ticky prayed she wouldn’t make a mistake. “Everyone needs quiet, but silence is unbearable. Like when you’re at a party and everyone stops talking at once? It’s a horrible feeling.”

“Perhaps it’s lucky I don’t get much of it.” Dropping the fish into the pan, Too-Ticky drizzled it with some oil. “Would you like a drink?”

“I wouldn’t say no, certainly.” 

Taking a wine she had placed in the icebox earlier, Too-Ticky uncorked it. “It’s supposed to taste like plum.” She held the cork out for Mymble to sniff.

“Interesting! Well, let’s see, shall we?”

Pouring out two glasses, Too-Ticky offered one to Mymble, who held it out in a toast.

“Shall we drink to your invisible friends?” she smiled, the inquiry genuine.

“To friends, invisible or otherwise.” Too-Ticky smiled back, clinking their glasses. Taking a drink from hers, Mymble hummed thoughtfully.

“I’m not sure I’d say plum, but it’s certainly something similar.” Swirling it, she studied the wine. “Sweet. I like it.” Leaning back against the counter, she stretched, sighing contentedly as she did so. “Is there anything else I can help with?”

“You can help by making yourself right at home.” Too-Ticky began to push the vegetables about the pan. “I don’t intend to have any pretty ladies fretting themselves in my home.”

“Do you often have pretty fretful ladies over?” Placing her paws on Too-Ticky’s shoulders, Mymble peered over her at the food. Too-Ticky willed herself not to shiver, her entire body vibrating with knowledge of their closeness. 

“Every once in awhile. I don’t get guests often.” Not wanting to move for fear that Mymble would let go, she began to turn the vegetables individually. 

“I’m not certain if that bodes well for me or not.” Mymble giggled, the sound making the very tips of Too-Ticky’s ears flush. 

“You can rest assured that any fretful ladies that do show up are never as pretty as present company.”

“You’re such a ham, Too-Ticky!” Laughing, Mymble wrapped her arms about her shoulders again. “I think it’s near time to turn that fish.”

“I think you’re right.” Heart just barely contained, she took another sip of her wine. 


	4. In Which Too-Ticky Is Brave and Mymble Continues to be Improper

Placing her glass to the side, Mymble covered her mouth with her paw, cinching up from laughter, nestled snugly into the other end of the couch. As she laughed, her whole body shook, a paw coming up to wipe a tear from the corner of her eye.

“No!” Too-Ticky feigned disbelief. “He didn’t!” 

“He did!” Giddy at her own story, Mymble leaned in. “I swear it!”

“And your mother didn’t think anything of it?”

“Apparently not!” Still laughing, she picked up her wine glass again. “Or at least, not enough to keep her away.”

“Dear lord.” Too-Ticky chuckled, pushing the hair back from her forehead, forgetting she had spent all that time trying to get it to sit right. “I don’t suppose Snufkin ever stood a chance.”

“Oh, don’t get me started on him.” Mymble clicked her tongue, rolling her eyes in amusement. “Took him all of two seconds to begin to follow in his father’s footsteps. Have you heard about the melon incident?”

“Melon incident?”

Mymble began to laugh again at the confused shock on Too-Ticky’s face. “Yes! That was my first reaction too!”

“My word,” Too-Ticky shook her head, smiling. As their laughter died down, Mymble sighed, smiling. 

“Can I just say- This has been so much fun. I’ve never understood why dates have to be awkward.” 

“I’m glad.” Too-Ticky smiled. “Sorry I burnt the fish.” 

“The fact that you cooked at all is what matters.” Stretching, Mymble reached up, untying the ribbon from her hair, letting it down. It fell over her shoulders in long tresses, pooling about her in soft orange waves, and Too-Ticky’s heart plummeted down her spine, twisting itself about her stomach. Oh, she was in real trouble now. She swallowed hard. What a lovely woman. What a remarkable Mymble.

“Sorry, you don’t mind, do you?” Tucking her hair behind an ear, Mymble smiled apologetically. “I don’t want you to think I’m a slob, but it hurts after being up for so long.”

“You’re very beautiful.” Not waiting for the chance to talk herself out of it, Too-Ticky rushed the words out.

“Pardon?” Mymble tilted her head to the side, eyes large, her face perfectly framed by veritable curtains of pumpkin-orange waves.

“You’re beautiful. Very beautiful.” Too-Ticky flushed, determined. 

“Are you only saying that because I’m behaving improper again?” Mymble chuckled, but the bridge of her nose blushed pink, crinkling up as she smiled. Too-Ticky watched the way it bunched her freckles together, leaving her utterly smitten.

“I’m saying it because it’s true. And also because you deserve to know it. And perhaps a little bit because of the impropriety.”

Mymble giggled. “Well, than. I suppose I’ll have to find more ways to misbehave.” Going quiet, she played with the ends of her hair. “Do you- Can I ask why you asked me out?”

Too-Ticky tensed. “Pardon?”

“This is a date, yes? And you asked me for it. I was just wondering why.”

“Well, because- I suppose-” Too-Ticky fumbled, trying to find a good answer. Why  _ wouldn’t  _ she ask Mymble on a date? She was the most wonderful woman in all of Moominvalley. Was this a test? What if she gave the wrong answer? 

After thinking long and hard, Too-Ticky finally replied. “Because, as of late, I’ve found myself quite taken with you.”

“Quite taken?” Mymble smiled slyly. “And what does that mean?”

Too-Ticky placed her glass upon the side table, averting eye contact. “Well, I suppose I’ve been thinking about you a lot. Quite often, really.”

“Thinking about me? Thinking what?”

“Mostly about how lovely you are.”

“Oh yes?” Mymble giggled, curling her knees up. “So you sit and think about how pretty you find me?”

“Not just pretty. Lovely.”

“Oh?” Mymble cocked her head. “What’s the difference?”

“Well… It's sort of… Do you remember last year’s Spring party?” Deciding now was the time to be brave, Too-Ticky sat up, leaning forward.

“At the Moomins’? Yes.”

“You were wearing a violet dress, and you’d twined bluebells into your hair.”

“Oh yes,” Mymble nodded happily. “I’d worked very hard on that crown.”

“Yes, and then when that little creature scurried up to you and asked for one?”

“Oh! I’d quite forgotten all that! She was such a cute little thing.” Mymble smiled, and Too-Ticky’s chest clenched. 

“Yes, well, she asked you for one of your flowers, and you-”

“Oh, I couldn’t bear to take it apart! Not after I’d worked so hard on it! So I gave her the whole wreath.”

“Exactly.” Too-Ticky nodded.

“Yes, and?”

“And,” resettling in her seat, she looked aside. “I realized quite suddenly that you had the sort of heart I wanted to love.”

Quiet, Mymble lifted a paw to her mouth. “Oh!”

“Sorry, it’s embarrassing. And I promise I wasn’t purposefully watching you, but, well, you’re hard to miss.”

“You’ve been waiting that long to ask me?”

“You had a suitor.” Too-Ticky shrugged. “Besides, it takes a proper lot of courage to ask you out. Why, I nearly keeled over when I finally did!” Too-Ticky laughed, looking up again to see that Mymble had scooted herself closer. 

“So it wasn’t because of my dress?” 

“Your dress?” Too-Ticky furrowed her brow. “Why would I ask you out for your dress?”

“I looked very good in it.” She smirked.

“That you did. But you’d be just as pretty whatever you wore.”

“And what if I decided to cut all my hair off?”

“Are you thinking of it? It’s quite fun. I would recommend it, if it’s something you really want to do.” Too-Ticky rustled her paws through her own hair. 

“And what if I stopped wearing shoes all together and decided I’d much rather be a hermit who lived in a sea cave?” Mymble scooted closer. 

“You might  _ have _ to cut your hair then,” Too-Ticky mused, patting the long waves that curled over Mymble’s shoulder. “It would get awfully tangled in all the salt water, and I can’t imagine it would be very comfortable. But again, if that’s how you like it,” she shrugged. “I wouldn’t stop you.”

“Would you still think I was pretty?” 

“As a sea cave hermit?”

“Yes.”

“Would you be happy?”

“Suppose I was.”

“Then you’d be beautiful.” 

Taking Too-Ticky’s face in her paws, Mymble leaned in, kissing her firmly on the lips. Heart screaming, Too-Ticky kissed her back, letting her thumbs brush over Mymble’s cheeks. 

Beautiful Mymble, who carried herself with all the elegance of an Autumn forest.

Wonderful Mymble, who loved with the entirety of her gentle heart.

Phenomenal Mymble, who at that very moment was climbing atop her, tail swishing in the air.

Breaking for breath, she giggled, looking down at Too-Ticky, who was absolutely lost in raptured wonder. 

“I don’t suppose that was very proper of me either.”

“No.”

“I should very much like to do it again, though.”

“I would greatly appreciate it if you did.” Circling her arms behind Mymble, Too-Ticky held her, heart soaring and combusting, running circles about her body as Mymble pressed their lips together. Straddling Too-Ticky’s waist, she combed her lovely fingers into her hair, holding on dearly. 

With a happy sigh, Too-Ticky let her paws rest against Mymble’s hips, bringing her knees up so that she fell against her. Gasping softly, Mymble opened her mouth. Unsure if it was an invitation to go deeper, Too-Ticky opened her own lips just a little, feeling the perfect softness of Mymble’s top lip with her tongue. Just as careful, she felt Mymble’s tongue touch back, both of them waiting for the other to call “when.” When neither of them did, Mymble held Too-Ticky’s face beneath the jaw, tilting her head back and sliding her tongue behind her teeth. 

Grip tightening about Mymble’s waist, Too-Ticky groaned at the welcome warmth. Pulling back just far enough to breath, Mymble sighed against Too-Ticky’s still open mouth, making her toes positively curl. 

“Sorry,” she apologized sheepishly. “I’m afraid I’m quite bad at keeping my feelings in check.”

“No reason to. But out of curiosity, what are you feeling?” Gentle, softer now, Too-Ticky kissed the corner of Mymble’s mouth, planting more kisses upon her cheek and jaw.

“Happy, mostly.” Mymble sighed, tilting her head so that Too-Ticky had easier access to her neck. “Excited. Relieved.” 

“Relieved?” Too-Ticky murmured through the kiss she was leaving at the crux of her jaw.

“Oh yes. I was very worried; I’d been so hoping this date would go well.” 

“Yes?” Too-Ticky smiled, kissing down her throat. 

Whining, Mymble nodded her head. “Oh yes. I was so very nervous.”

“ _ You _ were nervous? I was just about ready to explode!”

“I would have never guessed!” Mymble gasped as Too-Ticky kissed the base of her throat. 

“You mustn’t have been paying attention to all the times I nearly tripped over myself.” 

“Nonsense! You’ve been a model of chivalry.”

“Except for this. You aren’t supposed to kiss a lady on the first date.”

“Well, yes.” Mymble squirmed, back arching as Too-Ticky kissed her collarbone. “But there’s an exception in this case.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because I so badly wanted you to. And perhaps because I’ve decided I like being ill-behaved.” Mymble gasped again, legs tightening against Too-Ticky’s sides. 

Chuckling, she took Mymble’s face back into her paws. “In that case, I will kiss you as long and as often as you’d like.” 

“Then we shan’t be able to have another conversation all night.”

“Then I’ll wait until morning to tell you how lovely you look by moonlight.”

“Too-Ticky!” Laughing, Mymble kissed her lips again. “I had no idea you were such a smooth talker. Why, I didn’t stand a chance, did I?”

“I can stop if you’d like.”

“Please don’t.” Kissing her, Mymble leaned in, moaning as she opened her mouth. Sliding her paws up her legs, Too-Ticky held her close, reticent to ever let go. Reaching behind herself, Mymble took Too-Ticky’s paw in her own, placing it upon her breast. 

Too-Ticky had to take a moment to reboot as Mymble went back to kissing her as if she hadn’t just set off every fire alarm in her body. 

Never one to deny such an invitation but still scared to push too fast, Too-Ticky took her time in letting her paw move. Tentatively, she brushed her thumb along Mymble’s chest, feeling the soft give of fabric and skin, Mymble moaning into the kiss. 

Mymble relaxed her entire weight upon her, her body soft and warm and inviting. Pressing her palm up, she let her fingers spread and curl, testing Mymble’s reaction. 

Groaning, Mymble broke the kiss, attaching her lips rather quickly to the crux of Too-Ticky’s shoulder and neck, stifling the sound. Using both paws now, Too-Ticky brushed her thumbs against the base of her breasts, letting her paws drag along her ribs. Shivering, Mymble kissed her neck, fingers digging into Too-Ticky’s hair as her hips pushed forward. Her very thoughts going breathless, Too-Ticky pulled her paws down Mymble’s sides, holding onto her hips as she rolled her own upwards, trying to meet the pressure.

“You know,” Mymble panted, voice strained against Too-Ticky’s skin. “This dress is rather uncomfortable. Would it be impolite for me to remove it as well?”

“I’d hate for you to be uncomfortable.” Smiling, Too-Ticky groaned as Mymble kissed her lips again.

“Do you have a bedroom I could change in?”

“Right upstairs,” she nodded in the general direction. “I could carry you again, if you’d like.”

Mymble flushed an even deeper shade of pink. “If it’s not so much trouble.”

“No trouble at all.” Standing, she laced her arms beneath the giggling Mymble, more floating than walking upstairs. 


	5. In Which Feelings Are Felt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Obligatory "points frantically at the content rating" note *

Carefully, Too-Ticky let Mymble down on the edge of the bed, not wanting to drop her. Having no such reservations, Mymble pulled herself to her knees, grabbing Too-Ticky and kissing her deeply. Holding her face between her paws, Too-Ticky climbed up after her, chuckling when Mymble nearly tipped over in her exuberance. 

“This is okay? You're alright?” Taking a moment, she stroked Mymble's cheek. 

Smiling, she took Too-Ticky's paw in her own, kissing her palm. “I'd be better if you’d take your sweater off.”

“Now who's a smooth talker?” Clicking her tongue, Too-Ticky complied with a smile. No sooner had she gotten it over her head than Mymble was kissing her again, their teeth clinking together. 

“Help me out of this dress, would you?” Turning about, Mymble pulled her hair aside. Oh dear, there were ever so many buttons… 

“How'd you ever manage to get  _ in _ ?” Too-Ticky muttered, amazed. “It must have taken all week.” 

“I had to look good, didn't I?” Mymble smiled, relaxing as Too-Ticky worked her way down her spine. Really, she only had to undo the first half, but there was something so enthralling about the action. She wasn't going to cut short her chance to undress such a phenomenal woman. 

Having finished, she paused, slowing bringing her fingers up Mymble's bare back. There were freckles dusting the skin like coffee droplets, and Too-Ticky wondered how they'd gotten there. Mymble sighed, leaning back into the touch as Too-Ticky pushed the dress over her shoulders, slowly bringing her paws down her arms, pooling the fabric about Mymble's waist. 

As her paws came to rest upon Mymble's hips, Too-Ticky leaned in, kissing her shoulder. Mymble groaned, back curving as Too-Ticky scooted forward until they were flush together, the warmth of her back positively igniting her chest. Dragging her paws around Mymble's waist, Too-Ticky slowly brought them up until she was cupping her breasts, feeling the weight of them against her palms. Gasping, Mymble grabbed on to Too-Ticky's knees, pressing into the touch. Still kissing her neck, she began to massage her slowly, amused at the way Mymble began to squirm. 

“Too-Ticky,” voice heavy with breath, Mymble groaned. 

Kissing the base of her jaw, Too-Ticky brought her paws down again, pushing the dress over Mymble's hips as she knelt. Falling back against Too-Ticky's chest again, she kicked it off, onto the floor. “There. Much better.” 

Chuckling, Too-Ticky silently agreed, tenderly drawing smooth circles with the pads of her thumbs, tracking all the contours of Mymble’s chest. There was the half-moon of the junction beneath her breasts, a slight dip between them and then the soft curve of her abdomen. Running her paws back up along Mymble’s ribs, Too-Ticky smiled as she shivered, evidently ticklish. As she kissed the crook of her jaw, Mymble moaned, gripping her thighs. Shoulders coming up, she shuddered, gasping. 

“Oh!” Turning, Mymble took Too-Ticky's face between her paws. Climbing into her lap, she tangled her fingers into her hair again, holding on as Too-Ticky continued her interrupted work. 

Slowly, enjoying the moment, she kissed Mymble's collar bone, her throat. Pressing her tongue to the flushed skin, she continued down, kissing her sternum. And then, taking her breasts in her paws, she kissed them as well. Tail flipping about on the bed behind her, Mymble kicked her legs, tightening her grip with a gasp. Running her tongue along her, Too-Ticky tried to think of something the softness could be compared to; it was as if she was held together with love instead of bones. It was a silly thought, but kissing girls often makes one silly. 

Hips still pushing forward, Mymble groaned. Pulling Too-Ticky's face towards her own, she kissed her, opening her lips to press her tongue back inside her mouth. Gradually, Mymble began to lean back, and seeing as she had yet to relinquish her grip, Too-Ticky gladly followed. 

Once she was safely reclined against the bed, Mymble's paws searched out the waist of Too-Ticky's pants, sliding around to the front to unbutton them. More than eager to be without, she kicked then off, nudging Mymble's face upwards again so that she could kiss beneath her chin. Chest heaving with her breath, Mymble groaned, arching her back up, pressing herself closer. Feet struggling for purchase, she bucked her hips upwards, tail smacking against Too-Ticky’s thigh. 

“My drawers,” she muttered, fists tangling into her hair. 

“I was getting there.” Too-Ticky kissed the space between her breasts before running her tongue beneath them. Gasping, Mymble pushed up against her again, paws raking against her scalp. 

“And you still have your shorts on.” 

“Plenty of time for all of that.” Taking her nipple into her mouth, Too-Ticky sighed, tracing circles with her tongue. Crying out, Mymble covered her mouth with her paws.

“Oh!” Embarrassed, she drew her paw away. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to be so loud.”

“You can be as loud as you’d like; I don’t have neighbors.”

“Really?” There was surprise in her voice. “You don’t mind?”

“Mind what?” Too-Ticky pushed herself up, looking down at Mymble quizzically.

“If I get loud.”

“I assure you,” Too-Ticky placed a paw over her heart, “I will personally see to it that you find new definitions of loud tonight.” 

“Oh,” Mymble blushed, shoulders drawing up. “Oh, I quite like that.”

“I’m glad,” Too-Ticky laughed. “Now, if you don’t mind, I was rather enjoying myself.”

“By all means, continue.” Settling her paws on Too-Ticky’s shoulders again, Mymble sighed happily. Taking her breast back into her mouth, Too-Ticky hitched Mymble’s legs up against her sides, rocking against her. 

“Oh!” Gasping, Mymble moaned, paws tightening in Too-Ticky’s hair. “Oh, yes!”

Flicking her tongue, Too-Ticky listened as Mymble groaned, her feet arching into points against the bed before coming up to curl behind her back. 

“Ah!” Voice coming from somewhere low in her chest, Mymble tugged on her hair. Closing her eyes, Too-Ticky felt a shiver go down her body from tip to toe. “Yes, that’s- Oh!” Teeth clenched, she whined. “Too-Ticky-”

Too-Ticky thought there’d never been a better use of her name. The way Mymble said it felt exactly right, held on the edge of the tongue, sandwiched between moans. It fit snugly inside the gasps she gave as she rolled her hips forward, trying to create more friction. 

“Too-Ticky!” Mymble groaned again, the sound imploring, wanting more, wanting her. Sitting up, she took Mymble’s paws, kissing her palms as the untangled them from her hair. Working her shorts over her hips, she let them fall to the floor before kneeling to kiss Mymble’s kneecaps. Beckoning her forward, Mymble kissed her lips again as Too-Ticky’s paws went to Mymble’s trousers, untying the bow in front and tugging them up over her thighs. Pulling back far enough to discard them, she took a moment, knowing she’d need the time to mentally prepare herself. And she was glad that she did, because there was no way she’d have survived the sight otherwise.

Mymble’s hair spread out across the pillows, surrounding her in a fiery halo (Too-Ticky secretly hoped that weeks from now, she’d still be finding long orange hairs in her wash). It was impolite to stare, Too-Ticky knew that, but she also knew it wasn’t every day one had the opportunity to look upon an angel. Tracing a paw down Mymble’s side, she watched her fingers follow the dips and curves, unable to leave a single inch unappreciated. Mymble said nothing, resting her paws by her head, content to let Too-Ticky take her time. 

Slowly, she landed upon Mymble’s knees. Curling her fingers beneath them, she lifted first one leg then the other, kissing her kneecaps. Giggling, Mymble covered her smile with a paw again. Unable to stop smiling, Too-Ticky let her lips linger a moment more before brushing down to her thigh. Sighing, Mymble closed her eyes with a smile, humming contentedly. Tracing her paws along Mymble’s thighs, Too-Ticky continued until she reached the crease of her hips, whereupon Mymble sighed again, letting her legs fall open, ankles crossing behind Too-Ticky’s back.

“ _ Wow _ ,” she thought. “ _ What a remarkable mymble. _ ”

“Kiss me again, won’t you?” Mymble smiled, chest and face colored by a becoming blush. Leaning over her, Too-Ticky happily did just that, groaning as Mymble opened her mouth, taking her face between her paws. Her own paws still wandering, Too-Ticky again brought them up to Mymble’s chest, cupping her breasts in wondrous awe, kneading the soft skin with her fingers. Mymble pushed her hips up, groaning, the sound vibrating throughout Too-Ticky’s entire body. Reverently, she traced down her sides again, over her abdomen, resting at her hips. Lifting one paw off her body, Too-Ticky traced it along her inner thigh before holding it just above the crux of her legs, waiting for Mymble to make first contact. She didn’t have to wait long, Mymble moaning into her mouth as she bucked her hips upwards, gasping at the touch. Carefully, not wanting to go faster than Mymble was able, Too-Ticky ran her fingers against her slowly, heart thrumming as Mymble moaned, lip caught between her teeth.

“How does that feel? Good?”

“Very good,” Mymble sighed, rolling her hips upwards again. “Very, very good.” 

“Good.” Too-Ticky kissed her lips again softly before scooting down. Loping her legs over Too-Ticky’s shoulders, Mymble groaned again, fingers gripping the blankets tightly. 

“Too-Ticky,” she whined, the sound strained. 

“Yes?” Too-Ticky paused. 

“Nothing, I just- Oh, I want you desperately!”

Inside of her head positively screaming, Too-Ticky chuckled, kissing along her inner thigh. “Well. Far be it from me to deny such a lovely lady her desires.” And then, leaning in, she ran her tongue along her. 

Fingers once again flying to her hair, Mymble gasped as she grabbed onto her. “Oh!” Back arching, she strained, gasping. Holding Mymble firmly by the hips, Too-Ticky bobbed her head, drawing her tongue back up. Proudly, she listened as her gasps became groans, loud and untethered, knees falling apart. “Oh! Yes!” Clasping a paw over her mouth, Mymble shut her eyes tight, a moan working its way up from the very tip of her tail, which was busy knocking against the bed. Breath squeezing around her fingers, Mymble held onto the top of Too-Ticky’s head with her other paw, unable to stay still for more than a moment. Trying her best to hold Mymble in place. Too-Ticky pressed her tongue inside her, very much pleased with the keening cry Mymble gave in response.

“Oh!” Gasping, Mymble tightened her grip on her hair. A pitched whine escaped her, seemed to shake her entire body, and Too-Ticky quietly wondered who in their right mind would ever ask this woman to quiet down.

“Too-Ticky!” Drawing the last syllable over a rollercoaster of pitches, Mymble groaned, fingers flexing taunt over her open mouth. “Oh, yes! Oh, please! Oh yes oh yes oh yes oh yes-” Clenching her jaw, Mymble’s whole body flexed as she groaned. Just barely managing to hold her, Too-Ticky moved her mouth up, moaning as she did so. With another gasp, Mymble brought her other paw back to the top of Too-Ticky’s head, practically shouting. Flicking her tongue about, Too-Ticky purposefully teased her, only staying in one spot long enough to rouse her further before moving on. Gasping for breath, Mymble tugged at her hair, trying to steer her upwards. Smiling to herself, Too-Ticky ran her tongue all the way across her again before complying, finally landing at the top.

“Right there! Right there!” Crying out, Mymble tightened her thighs against the sides of Too-Ticky’s face, mouth open as she gasped. Circling her clit, Too-Ticky made sure to brush against her gently; the last thing she wanted was to overstimulate her entirely. “Right there, right there! Too-Ticky, I-” Whimpering, Mymble flexed taut before shouting an obscenity so loud it made Too-Ticky doubly glad she didn’t have neighbors. 

Falling back against the bed, Mymble moaned, balling the blanket up in her fists as she let Too-Ticky go.

“Sorry,” she muttered, smirk revealing that she wasn’t actually all that sorry.

Chuckling, Too-Ticky sighed happily as Mymble tugged her up into another kiss. “No need for apologies. Feels better when you get to yell, doesn’t it?”

“Absolutely does.” Smiling, she pecked at her lips, thumbs brushing against her face. Slowly, petting along the inside of her thigh, Too-Ticky watched as Mymble's breath caught again, a slight groan escaping her. 

“I- It's your turn. You just-” Gasping, Mymble's voice caught in her throat, becoming a whine as Too-Ticky's fingers slid against her. 

“Far be it from me to leave a lady anything but utterly undone.”

“Too-Ticky-” Moaning, Mymble kissed her desperately, paws tangled tight in her hair. The “y” dragged off into a jagged hum, buzzing against her teeth. Opening her mouth wide, she arched Mymble's neck up, pressing her tongue entirely inside her mouth. Working her paw more sternly, she drew tight loops with her fingertips, glad when Mymble's thighs shuddered, drawing close against her. Her movements glided easily, more than adequately lubricated by the slickness as Mymble pushed against her, moans becoming increasingly needy. Drawing right upon her, she focused all her attention, completely taken by the way Mymble arched her back, fingers curling tight. Voice muffled by the tongue still in her mouth, Mymble practically shrieked, the sound operatic and undeniably beautiful. Gasping, Mymble fell back, groaning as Too-Ticky kissed the crook of her neck. 

“Oh! Oh yes, oh yes, Oh-” panting, no sound came out as she opened her lips as if to shout, shoulders drawing up as she clutched at Too-Ticky's back, fingers digging into her skin. Only after she had counted three more equally silent gasps did Too-Ticky relent, leaning down to kiss Mymble's navel before laying beside her on the bed. 

Breath still heavy, Mymble slowly opened her eyes, looking at her again with something sort of like wonder. 

Wordlessly, she cupped Too-Ticky's face with her paws, making her laugh as Mymble pulled her close again, kissing her deeply. 

“Oh my.” Whispering, Mymble kissed her again. Chuckling, Too-Ticky brushed the hair back from her forehead.

“I didn't kill you, did I?” 

“Very nearly.” Chuckling as well now, Mymble kissed her cheeks, her forehead. “You are quite the woman, aren't you?” 

“What sort of criminal would I be if I let you leave my bed able to walk?”

“Oh, I never intended to leave, even if I could.” Giggling, she kissed her lips, sighing with contentment. “Though if pressed, I'm sure I could find the energy to kneel.”

“Oh, it’s fine, you don’t have to-” 

“Of course I don’t have to.” Sitting up, Mymble flipped her hair over her shoulder. “But I very much would like to.” With a smile, she kissed her, opening her mouth to do so. Climbing atop her, Mymble easily steered Too-Ticky back against the sheets, groaning into the kiss.

“You’re an absolute vixen, Mymble,” Too-Ticky smirked, not at all sorry to have been beaten.

“So I’ve been told.” Smirking as well, she piled her hair atop her head again, tying it into a messy knot. Still amazed at her beauty, Too-Ticky ran her paws along Mymble's sides and hips, wonderous at how such an incredible creature landed in her sheets. 

“You have to let go if I’m to do a good job, you know,” Mymble teased.

“In a minute.” Reluctant to give up such an amazing vantage point, Too-Ticky traced over her hips, up to her breasts. 

Giggling, Mymble leaned down, kissing the tip of her nose. “You’re very silly, did you know that?”

“It’s hardly my fault. How am I supposed to think with a girl like you atop me?”

“Let me ease the burden then.” Swinging her leg over, Mymble climbed behind Too-Ticky’s knees, taking them in her paws. “You’re very beautiful too, you know. Or handsome, if you prefer it.”

“I’ll take whatever, so long as you’re the one saying it.” Smiling, Too-Ticky sighed as Mymble laughed, leaning up between her legs to kiss her again.

“You’re cheeky. I like that.” She pecked her lips lightly before drawing back. And then, leaning down, Mymble went right to business, humming as she put her mouth upon her.

Taking in a deep breath, Too-Ticky held it, positively enamored. Only once Mymble pulled back did she release it, pushing the hair back from her forehead. 

“You really are something else, aren’t you?” Too-Ticky laughed breathlessly as she said it, but still her nerves chattered. 

Smiling, Mymble chuckled. “I like to be memorable.”

“Oh, I doubt anyone could ever forget you.” Still in awe, Too-Ticky shook her head slowly. 

Instead of continuing the banter, Mymble just smiled, leaning in and letting her tongue make her point for her. 

Gasping, Too-Ticky groaned, entire body flushed. Mymble worked with an unbelievable precision, as if she had had time to orchestrate and choreograph the entire thing. No sooner did the buzzing in her head die down than Mymble was switching it up, dragging her tongue along her, or tracing invisible shapes, or any other sort of wonderful thing, all of which she did with equal skill. Moaning, Mymble closed her eyes as if in concentration, the sound knocking the nerve endings along Too-Ticky’s body like dominos. Paws curling into the blanket, she gasped, legs flexing tight.

“Mymble! You’re- That’s- Oh lord, Mymble.” Gritting her teeth, she breathed in slowly. 

Pulling back, Mymble leaned over her again, dragging her paw up between Too-Ticky’s legs, stroking in slow motions. Kissing her, Mymble opened her mouth, sighing happily as Too-Ticky groaned, fingers clutching the sides of her face. Shuddering, Too-Ticky gasped another deep breath.

“Oh, what a remarkable mymble,” she muttered, pressing their tongues together once again. 

Speeding up her paw, Mymble began to move her fingers in quick circular strokes. Holding her tightly, Too-Ticky moaned into her mouth, pressing her hips up into her touch. Not letting up, Mymble continued to coax her towards the edge, just slowly enough to be blissfully infuriating, and Too-Ticky could almost swear she felt a smile in Mymble's kiss as she moaned.

Sensing her urgency, Mymble broke the kiss, smirking as she knelt back down. And then her lips were upon her once again, tongue picking up exactly where her paws had left off, and it was all Too-Ticky could do not to lose her mind on the spot. 

Taking her own advice, she didn’t try to muffle her voice, wasn’t entirely sure she’d be able to even if she wanted. 

Falling back upon the bed, she stared at the ceiling, still trying to piece together reality. Crawling over her, Mymble began to kiss her neck in light pecks, making Too-Ticky laugh at the tickle. Rolling onto the bed beside her, Mymble tugged her hair out of its knot, resting her cheek upon her paw.

“And how was that?”

“Oh, Miss Mymble.” Taking her face between her paws again, Too-Ticky kissed her, smiling exhaustedly. “You are a wild thing, aren’t you?”


	6. In Which Breakfast Is Made

"_It can’t be morning already_ ,” Too-Ticky thought, just barely stirring, not yet opening her eyes. She could feel the sun coming through the window. Ah. She’d overslept. All the fish would be gone by now.

Yawning, she nearly choked, pulling the wet hair off her tongue. She’d nearly swallowed one of Mymble’s curls. Opening her eyes, she brushed the rest of the hair off her face, sitting up to make sure that it really was Mymble. 

It was her alright, somehow managing to take up three quarters of the bed. Chuckling, Too-Ticky leaned down, kissing her temple. Sleepily, Mymble lifted a paw, tugging her down by the neck.

“Come back. Come be my big spoon.”

“I need to make you breakfast.”

“Not yet. Just a little longer.” Eyes still closed, she snuggled back into the sheets. 

“Five minutes.” Too-Ticky kissed the back of her neck, laying down and lacing an arm over her waist. “Otherwise I’d be a sorry excuse of a host.”

Mymble murmured something else under her breath before slipping easily back into sleep. Too-Ticky watched her, the way her hair pulled back from her temple, becoming a wild mess of curls. She decided she rather liked it this way; it made her look like an illustration of a mermaid. Even if it managed to overtake her pillow as well, it was lovely. Too-Ticky wondered if braiding hair was anything like tying knots, and if it would be very difficult to learn. She thought it would be great fun, listening to Mymble tell stories as she brushed her hair out for her. “That’s nice, dear,” she’d say, kiss the top of her head. Perhaps she could learn to make ribbons; Mymble would like that. Something to tie it all back when she wanted. She’d make her a whole rainbow of bows if she liked; one for every day of the year. Too-Ticky wasn’t the sort of person who collected things, but she suddenly found herself wishing she was. She’d very much like to give Mymble a gift, just to say “thanks” or “I care about you.” 

Kissing her cheek, Too-Ticky made sure Mymble was really asleep before slipping out of the bed, tugging on a particularly fetching sweater and some pants and heading downstairs. At the very least, she could try to make her a nice meal.

Oh, how did Moominmamma do it so well? Frowning, Too-Ticky looked over her stack of pancakes. They were… alright… she supposed. They were awful funny-looking, though. 

She’d already tucked away the burnt ones; she could eat those later, but it would be humiliating to serve Mymble two burnt meals in a row. Taking a look at the table, she wondered again if five different jams were enough. What if Mymble only liked one particular sort of jam, and it wasn’t any of the kinds she had? Shaking her head, Too-Ticky put her paws on her hips. She was just being silly again. Taking the kettle off the stove, she set it on the table, putting a cozy over it.

Behind her the stairs creaked with the sound of footsteps. Hurried, Too-Ticky wiped the last bit of flour off her paws, humming what she hoped sounded like a relaxed tune. 

“Good morning,” she sang, bobbing a tea bag in her cup as she turned around. Freezing Too-Ticky almost dropped the cup, overwhelmed by the vision bestowed upon her. Tugging her hair over her shoulder, Mymble smiled, leaning a shoulder against the kitchen doorway.

“Good morning.” 

Moominvalley was full of beautiful things. Lovely sunsets, open oceans, and the strangest creatures of every make and color. None of them even came close to the sight of Mymble, wearing only one of Too-Ticky’s sweaters, smiling bashfully in the morning light. Staring, Too-Ticky swallowed hard.

“You’ve forgotten your pants.”

“I haven’t forgot them,” Mymble looked down, “I just didn’t put them on.”

“Right.” Too-Ticky continued to stare.

Awkwardly, Mymble tugged at the edge of the sweater. “Is it okay? I suppose I should have asked first.”

“Definitely okay. It’s- You’re-” Whistling low, Too-Ticky pushed her hair back, setting her cup aside. “Wow.”

Mymble giggled, sheepishly kicking her own foot. “Yes?”

“Oh absolutely yes.” Taking Mymble’s paws, Too-Ticky didn’t even try to stop herself from beaming, pulling her lovely enchantress down into a kiss. Cupping Too-Ticky’s face with her paws, Mymble smiled as she kissed her back.

Feeling rather bold, Too-Ticky backed her against the paneling of the wall, relishing the gasp Mymble gave in response. Opening her mouth, she ran her tongue along Too-Ticky’s lip, moaning quietly as she did so. Gripping Mymble by the backs of her thighs, Too-Ticky scooped her up, lifting her against herself. With a shrieking giggle, Mymble grabbed hold, reinstituting the kiss as Too-Ticky carried her to the couch, setting her down. 

“It’s a good thing I haven’t got anything on the stove.” Mumbling, she kissed Mymble’s nose. Settling into the corner of the couch, Mymble smiled, tugging Too-Ticky closer. “I got very lucky then.”

“Oh sure, you’re the lucky one. Meanwhile I’ve got a proper angel in my kitchen.”

“Oh, stop it,” Mymble chuckled, tail smacking against her legs as she kissed her again. Groaning, she hugged her about the shoulders, trailing her tongue along the backs of Too-Ticky’s teeth as she held her. 

Gingerly, she began to trail her paws up Mymble’s legs, ecstatic when Mymble’s knees parted, tugging her between them. It seemed impossible than any creature could be made up of so much softness; it was as if she were nothing more than sewn together satin sheets. Groaning, Too-Ticky felt her nose press to Mymble’s cheek in their mutual attempt to get closer. With a whine, Mymble moaned, breath hitching as Too-Ticky’s paws went to her hips. 

“Hey, Too-Ticky?” Voice little more than a whisper, Mymble kissed her lips. 

“Hmm?” 

“Would it be entirely too much if I asked you to make love to me?” 

Going scarlet red from head to toe, Too-Ticky pulled back from the kiss, paw stilling. She cleared her throat. 

“If you would like that, I- I would certainly oblige.”

“I would like that.” Smiling, Mymble wrapped her arms around her back, sighing happily as she kissed Too-Ticky’s neck.

“Alright then.”

Pulling back, she gasped, breath warm on her lips, eyelashes fluttering as Too-Ticky brought a paw down, slipping it between Mymble’s thighs. Voice strained with humming arousal, she whimpered into the kiss, spreading her legs apart as Too-Ticky brushed her fingers between them, touching her softly. Gingerly, still afraid of going too far too fast, she began to stroke her in small circles, paying attention to what spots made Mymble’s voice hiccup. She was adorable, long hair falling over her shoulders, paws mostly covered by the length of her sleeves. Looking at Mymble’s face, at the way her lip caught between her teeth, Too-Ticky decided that she was going to marry her someday. 

Practically giddy, she forced herself to keep the pace steady. If she was going to get to ravish such a gorgeous woman, by god she was going to do it properly. 

Clutching Too-Ticky’s collar in her paws, Mymble leaned back, pulling her into a deep kiss. As she pressed her tongue into Mymble’s mouth, Too-Ticky began to stroke her more earnestly, feeding off Mymble’s shaking breaths. Only once she felt Mymble’s grip tighten in near desperation did she gently slid a finger in, delighted when Mymble groaned into her mouth. 

Setting a slow pace to start, she moved in long strokes, carefully watching her reactions. Gasping lightly with each thrust, Mymble began to lift her knees, pulling Too-Ticky closer. Always one to accommodate a pretty lady, she brought a knee up, smiling when Mymble leaned back, trying to pull Too-Ticky with her. 

“If you keep tempting me, I shan’t be very much help.” Chuckling, she kissed the side of Mymble’s face. 

“Oh, but I so badly want you on top of me.” Groaning, Mymble dragged her fingers down Too-Ticky’s back, making her shiver. This woman was going to be the death of her. 

“Later,” she kissed Mymble’s forehead. “Once I’ve got you settled.”

“If you insist.” Pretending to sigh remorsefully, Mymble only kept up the facade for a second, breaking into another gasp as Too-Ticky tried for another finger.

“Is that alright?”

Nodding fervently, Mymble covered her mouth with a paw. “Yes! Very.” 

“Good.” Heart still fluttering, Too-Ticky began to kiss along her neck, Mymble’s paws going to her back again as she whined, rolling her hips into the touch, pressing down against her. Picking up her pace, Too-Ticky began to stroke her in deep, jagged movements, scissoring her fingers ever so slightly as she did so. Gasping, Mymble tightened her grip, balling Too-Ticky’s shirt up in her fists, groan bouncing with each thrust. 

“Oh, Too-Ticky, please- Please-” Groaning, she squeezed her eyes shut, her voice climbing up the octaves.

“More? Or faster?”

“Both.” Panting, she clung to her desperately. “Both. Everything. Anything. Please! Oh! I need you!”

“Alright.” Too-Ticky promptly decided that this must be a dream; there was no way she’d ever be lucky enough to have Mymble spread out on her couch, begging for her to make love to her. But if it was a dream, she was going to dream the cuss out of it. Leave it to awake Too-Ticky to feel guilty about; right now, she was not missing her chance.

Slowing down just enough to press in a third finger, she kissed Mymble’s lips, sliding her tongue into her mouth. Mymble groaned, paws becoming a flurry of movement, grabbing at her back, her shoulders, her hair, hellbent on getting as close as possible. Working up the speed, Too-Ticky breathed deeply, tried to take in every bit of the way Mymble sounded, the way she smelled. It was a wonderful smell, sweaty and faintly sweet, like a floral soap. 

“Too-Ticky!” Gasping, Mymble held her by the jaw, pressing their foreheads together. “Oh! I’m- Oh!”

She kissed her as she finished, Mymble’s arms wrapping behind her neck, more smashing their faces together than kissing. With a sigh, she fell back, only relaxing her grip once both their jaws began to ache. 

“Oh my.” Pushing her hair back from her forehead, Mymble blinked slowly, as if she were a cosmonaut carefully reentering the atmosphere of her body. Unable to resist, Too-Ticky kissed her nose with a chuckle, kneeling on the floor in front of her. 

“Need some help coming down?”

“Yes please.” Sinking into the couch, she let Too-Ticky tug her hips forward, lacing her thighs over her shoulders. With a happy, shuddering sigh, she tangled her fingers into her hair as Too-Ticky leaned in, pressing her mouth against her. Groaning, Mymble closed her eyes, thorough exhausted as Too-Ticky worked her to completion again, only letting up once she was certain she had utterly drained the poor girl. 

With a beleaguered sigh, Mymble allowed herself to be pulled to her feet, using the wall for support as she stumbled along to the bathroom. 

By the time she returned (this time with bloomers), Too-Ticky had already poured her tea and set out some almost-but-not-quite unburnt toast. 

Still buzzing with her early morning workout, Mymble took a seat at the table, gratefully smearing some toast with jam before taking a big bite. “So, does this mean you’re my girlfriend now?” Wiping some jam off the corner of her mouth with her thumb, she looked at Too-Ticky, who was busy choking on her tea.

Wiping her mouth on the back of her sleeve, she stared at Mymble. “What- I- Do you want to be?”

Mymble thought about it, looking up at the ceiling, before nodding deftly. “Yes.”

“Make sure you’ve really thought about it.” Too-Ticky pointed at her. “Are you absolutely certain?”

“Why shouldn’t I be?” She licked a crumb off the top of her finger. 

“I just want you to be sure.”

“Do you want me to be your girlfriend?”

“Mymble, listen carefully. Given the opportunity, I have every intention of falling head over heels for you.”

“That sounds absolutely lovely. Would you pass the milk?”

“Certainly.” Picking it up, Too-Ticky paused. “But am I passing it to my date or to my girlfriend?” 

“Oh” Mymble paused as well. Well, I suppose it’s up to you.” When Too-Ticky only stared at her, she stuck a lip out, thinking hard. “How about this- This paw is girlfriend,” she held up her left paw, “and this paw is friend,” she held up her right. “You get to pick which Mymble you hand it to, nothing has to be said, and no one’s feelings get hurt.” 

Taking another moment just to make sure she was still absolutely certain, Too-Ticky deliberately handed it to her left side.

Beaming, Mymble took the milk jug, before pausing with a frown. “Oh no.”

“What’s wrong?” Failing to hide the fear from her voice, Too-Ticky looked at her with a not-small degree of panic.

“Oh, I quite forgot I was right handed. I’ll have an awful time trying to pour with my left.” 

There was a beat of silence and then both of them began to laugh. 

Taking Mymble’s paws, Too-Ticky kissed her palms. “There. Now no matter what side you use, I get to adore them both.”

“Oh, I’m glad,” Mymble smiled, pouring the milk into her tea. “What a grand adventure this shall be!”

**Author's Note:**

> Side MymbleTicky prequel to Honeysuckle! You can check the rest out here ->  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952297/chapters/44998813  
And you can find me on tumblr at OurLittleSecretMoomin


End file.
